He is mine! (Sequel of Sexy Boy, Oh Sehun)
by kimkimkimrin
Summary: seseorang dari masa lalu datang kembali di kehidupan Kai dan (hampir) mengambil Sehunnya. Hunkai/Sekai slight! Kriskai, Chankai, Chanbaek, Krishan, Hunhan


He is mine! (Sequel of Sexy Boy, Oh Sehun)

Author : Kimkimkimrin

Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Oh Sehun (Sehun)

Other cast : Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, angst

Rated : +M

WARNING : NC, Boy x Boy, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, TYPO(s)

Summary : seseorang dari masa lalu datang kembali di kehidupan Kai dan (hampir) mengambil Sehunnya. Hunkai/Sekai | slight! Kriskai, Chankai, Chanbaek, Krishan, Hunhan

Disclaimer : hati-hati banyak typo. Itu saja dan sekian.

_**ahhh... makasih banget buat yang udah review di epep 'Sexy boy, Oh Sehun' *bow**_

_**oh iya, di review yang kemarin/? banyak/? yang minta sequel ya? yaudah nih, author kasih sequelnya :v wkwkw**_

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

"ahhh... Sehunhhh..." Kai masih tetap menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membuat junior Sehun keluar masuk hole ketat milik Kai. walaupun dirinya sudah lelah, tapi ia belum puas. Lebih tepatnya hampir puas.

"ahhh! Ahh! Sehun-nghh!" desah Kai keras saat Sehun juga menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Kai. itu membuat junior Sehun menumbuk sesuatu di dalam hole Kai yang jika di sentuh akan mendapat kenikmatan lebih. "akhh! Ahhh..."

"Sehuuuunhhh/Kaihhhh!" keduanya pun orgasme bersamaan. Dan cairan Sehun sudah terlalu banyak memenuhi hole Kai. Kai juga terlihat sangat kelelahan, terlihat dari lelehan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya membuat tubuh Kai terlihat semakin eksotis.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

"apa kau besok akan pergi ke sekolah, Kai?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai halus milik Kai dengan lembut. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bolehkah aku menginap disini sampai besok?" gumam Kai yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"tentu saja, Kai. tinggal bersamaku di sini juga tidak apa-apa. Atau aku yang tinggal di rumahmu saja?"

Kai kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

"..." tidak ada balasan dari Kai. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap wajah Kai. ah, ternyata Kai sudah tertidur.

Sehun pun mengganti posisi Kai menjadi di sampingnya. Kemudian ia meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kai dan dirinya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh Kai erat.

"saranghae." Ucap Sehun setelah mengecup singkat bibir Kai.

.

.

.

Krrrrriiinnnnnggg~!/?

Suara dering alarm sukses membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi indahnya. Sehun membuka matanya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan ia mendapati Kai masih tertidur dengan wajah yang tenang. Ia merindukan wajah itu. Sehun pun mendekat dan mencium bibir Kai. "selamat pagi, Kkamjong." Bisik Sehun agar tidak membangunkan Kai. setelahnya Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat istimewa –kasur- nya, dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Saat itu ia melihat Kai bergerak mendadak. Sepertinya ada yang sedang berpura-pura tidur.

Sehun mendekati gundukan yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kai hingga kepala Kai terlihat olehnya. Ia kemudian mendekati wajah Kai dan mencium bibir tebal miliki Kkamjongnya. Tak lupa ia lumat bibir itu hingga menimbulkan suara lenguhan dari bibir yang kini ia lumat. Sehun pun melepas ciumannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Sehun menyeringaikan bibirnya saat melihat Kai membuka sebelah matanya. Menatapnya.

"ck, ketahuan." Kai pun kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"apa kau masih mengantuk, Kai?" Sehun kini tersenyum biasa dan mengelus kepala Kai yang tertutup selimut. Tidak ada jawaban. "oke."

Sehun melangkah mendekati lemarinya. Ia ambil satu kemeja putihnya, dan juga celana hitam. Hari ini jadwal seragam putih-hitam. Ia segera memakai seragamnya, tidak lupa sabuk dan dasi hitamnya. Kemudian ia memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Lalu ia meraih gel rambut dan memakainya pada rambutnya hingga kini rambutnya kembali rapi. Dan tidak lupa untuk memasang- ah iya, Sehun kan punya softlens khusus orang bermata minus. Ah, tapi rasanya sangat perih, jadi ia tetap memakai kacamatanya seperti biasa.

Sehun meraih tasnya yang tergantung lalu mendekati Kai.

"Kai, aku berangkat sekarang, oke? Nanti akan ku suruh Joo Ahjussi mengantarkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Sehun. Ia pun segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai yang setengah tertidur.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun, kau tahu kemana Kai hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun langsung saat Sehun baru saja melengkah memasuki kelas. "biasanya ia datang sebelum aku. Tapi saat aku datang ia belum ada di kelas."

"ah, itu..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "dia sedang berada di rumahku." Jujurnya. Lagipula untuk apa berbohong.

"apa? Sedang apa dia di rumah-oh! Jangan-jangan..." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. "kalian habis melakukan sesuatu, ya? Aku dengar dari cerita Kris hyung, saat di club kemarin kau menarik Kai keluar. Benar, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"ck, ya sudah."

Kemudian terdengarlah suara bel berbunyi. Semua siswa segera menempati bangkunya masing-masing, tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Shin seongsaemnim. Karena guru killer ini berada di mata pelajaran pertama di hari ini.

.

.

.

Istirahat adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagi semua siswa. Termasuk si culun –Oh Sehun- dan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kini sedang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Bruk!

Ah, seseorang menabrak Sehun dengan keras sampai membuat ia dan seseorang yang menabraknya terjatuh.

Seseorang itu pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak lihat jalan tadi."

Sehun berdiri dan menatap orang itu. Ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lantai dan menemukan sebuah novel tergeletak. Oh, orang ini tidak melihat jalan karena sedang serius membaca novel. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih detail, Sehun seperti mengenal orang ini. Rasanya wajah orang ini terlalu familiar.

"Lu... han?" ucap Sehun ragu.

Orang tersebut pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Sehun?" ucap orang itu. "hei, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"yah, begitulah." Sehun tersenyum. Ia bertemu lagi dengan teman masa kecilnya. Luhan dulu selalu bersamanya, tentunya sebelum Kai datang di kehidupannya. Ia dan Luhan selalu bermain bersama, mandi bersama, dan hal-hal lainnya juga mereka lakukan bersama. Ya, seperti sahabat. Tapi Luhan menganggap Sehun lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Sehun, ayo cepat. Nanti bel masuk keburu berbunyi!" teriak Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh dari Sehun.

"iya, sebentar." Balas Sehun. "baiklah, Luhan. Sampai jumpa nanti." Sehun pun menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah kembali melangkah.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun intens. "Sehun, kau tahu? Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kkamjongmu itu dekat denganmu lagi." Luhan pun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya berseringai.

.

.

.

Kai sedang asik menonton tv yang ada di kamar Sehun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Sehun sebelum ia mendengar dua orang sedang berdebat di depan kamar Sehun. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang menggenggam knop pintu dan Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Kai menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

Baekhyun sendiri terdiam melihat Kai. Kai kini hanya memakai kemeja putih Sehun dan bawahnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Sepertinya tidak pakai celana.

Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan mengundang protes dari si pemilik kamar. Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkannya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang kini duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"hanya berkunjung." Baekhyun pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu dan melonggarkan dasi yang di pakainya.

Kemudian Kai melirik Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun sudah melepas semua atribut sekolahnya, kecuali dasi, celana dan kemejanya. Kai langsung saja menarik dasi Sehun dan hendak menciumnya. Namun Sehun menghindar.

"di sini ada Baekhyun, Kai." ujar Sehun menatap Kai.

"tidak apa-apa. Bahkan dia sudah pernah melihat aku melakukan 'itu'." Kai pun memberikan tatapan nakalnya pada Sehun. Dan kembali Kai menarik dasi Sehun kemudian menciumnya dan melumatnya.

"yak, yak. Kai, jangan membuatku iri." Protes Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa tidak iri. Ia sampai sekarang sama sekali belum mempunyai kekasih.

"..." ternyata ucapannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya sedang asik di dunia mereka sendiri.

"ah, ya sudah." Baekhyun pun beranjak dan mengambil remote yang ada di sebelah Kai. kemudian ia kembali duduk di sofa dan mengganti channel tv.

.

.

.

Esoknya Kai kembali bersekolah. Tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, ia akan menahan hasratnya untuk menggoda semua si pendominasi –kecuali Sehun-. Karena kemarin malam saat masih berada di rumah Sehun, Sehun mengancamnya. Kalau ia masih saja suka menggoda orang selainnya, Sehun tidak akan memberikan 'jatah makan malamnya'. Memang disini Kai adalah bottom. Tapi bukankah Kai adalah seorang bottom yang selalu di penuhi birahi?

Kai duduk di bangkunya. Ia asik memperhatikan dunia yang ada di luar jendela kelasnya. Sampai ia disadarkan oleh suara tas yang beradu dengan meja. Ia menoleh lalu berdecak.

"ck, Oh Sehun, kau masih memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku akan merubahmu." Kai pun meraih kemeja Sehun dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam celana. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggapai kepala Sehun. Di acaknya rambut itu hingga sedikit berantakan. Kemudian tangannya mendekati dasinya dan sedikit melonggarkannya. Tangannya pun meraih kacamatanya, namun berhenti di udara saat Sehun melarangnya untuk membuka kacamata.

"jangan. Nanti aku tidak bisa melihat." Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kai dan membawanya ke pipinya sendiri. Kai yang mengerti langsung mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kemudian Kai mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan ke wajah Sehun. Lalu menciumnya lembut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia tidak menyadari, kalau seseorang dengan paras cantik hampir seperti perempuan sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun kini berniat akan pergi ke rooftop. Ya, untuk menuntaskan 'urusan' Kai yang sedari tadi Kai tahan.

"Sehun!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Keduanya berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Kai menatap orang yang sedang mendekati dirinya dan Sehun tajam. Orang ini lagi.

"Sehun, mau kah kau temani aku ke kantin? Aku lapar." Luhan pun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Membuat Sehun merasa kasihan juga.

"_ck! Kenapa dia ada disini?_" batin Kai masih menatap tajam Luhan. Rivalnya untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun saat mereka masih berada di panti.

"ah, tapi aku harus menemani Kai." ujar Sehun.

"jadi kau lebih mementingkan si hitam ini daripada sahabat lamamu?" Luhan mulai berakting. Kini matanya mengeluarkan air bening yang tinggal menunggu untuk jatuh ke pipinya.

"ah, baiklah, baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar, oke?" setuju Sehun. Tidak tahu saja Sehun kalau sekarang Luhan sedang berakting.

"oke!" Luhan tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik Sehun menuju kantin.

Kai sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap kepergian Sehun yang di tarik Luhan. Namun ia sedikit tersentak saat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya sambil menyeringaikan bibirnya lebar.

Hah, tidak. Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan memperebutkan Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

Kai menunggu Sehun di rooftop. Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu namun Sehun belum juga datang. Padahal Sehun sendiri yang bilang hanya 10 menit menemani Luhan.

Kai menghela nafas. Menyandarkan badannya pada tembok dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

Kai membuka matanya saat merasakan deru nafas yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"oh!" orang itu menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah saat melihat Kai sudah membuka matanya. Ya, niat awal orang itu tadinya adalah mencium Kai. ia kira Kai sedang tertidur, jadi berani-berani saja.

"Chanyeol? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"ah... itu... tadinya aku hanya ingin mencari udara. Tapi, ya... aku melihatmu. Jadi..." gugup orang yang bernama Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol. Orang yang menyukai Kai.

Kai menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. Ia terus mengamati Kai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Namun matanya kembali bergerak ke arah selangkangan Kai. ada sebuah gundukan di sana. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. Wajahnya langsung dipenuhi keringatnya sendiri. Ia gugup. Perlahan, sesuatu di balik celananya menegang. Ah, tidak. Chanyeol tidak kuat.

"K-ka-"

Bruk! Tiba-tiba pintu menuju rooftop dibuka oleh seseorang membuat perkataan Chanyeol terputus dan membuat Kai membuka matanya dan menoleh. Oh, dia Sehun ternyata.

Sehun mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Ia baru saja berlari dari kantin sampai sini. Mengingat kantin berada di lantai paling bawah dan rooftop berada di lantai paling atas.

Sehun kemudian melangkah mendekati Kai. sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Sekilas ia lihat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Kai, maaf aku telat." Ucap Sehun begitu berada di hadapan Kai.

Kai menatapnya datar. Sekarang ia sudah tidak ada mood lagi untuk melakukan 'itu', moodnya sudah jatuh sejak tadi. "tidak apa." Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan menjauhi Sehun begitu juga Chanyeol.

"apa dia marah padaku?" gumam Sehun pelan sambil menatap kepergian Kai. lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang di dekatnya. Ia tidak mengenal orang ini, namun sepertinya orang ini salah satu 'fans' Kai. ah, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini merebut Kai dari tangannya.

.

.

.

"Kai, kau marah padaku?" Sehun berhasil menyusul Kai. kini ia sedang berjalan di samping Kai sambil membujuk pria yang ia cintai ini.

"hm." Hanya gumaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai. Kai berhenti berjalan dan berdiri menghadap jendela. Ia sedang menatap suasana luar. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya posesif. Ia pun menaruh dagunya pada bahu Kai. "maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Kai menghela nafas pelan. "sudahlah. Itu tidak masalah." Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kai. menatap mata pria di hadapannya dengan intens. Makin lama jarak wajah keduanya semakin menipis hingga tidak ada jarak lagi pada wajah mereka. Sehun mencium Kai. tidak apa banyak siswa yang melihatnya. Toh, Kai sudah terbiasa. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak biasa dengan pemandangan itu.

Luhan.

Ya, pria manis itu kini sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik pintu toilet. Ah, jangan lupakan tatapan tajam itu. Ia berpikir, bagaimana cara ia menghentikan acara "mari berciuman di depan umum" Sehun dan Kai.

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan itu. Lalu ia pura-pura terjatuh tepat di dekat Sehun dan juga pura-pura meringis sakit. Sehun segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Kai dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia hendak membantu Luhan namun pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh Kai. Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "aku harus membantunya, Kai." ujar Sehun pelan. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan segera membantu Luhan. Kai tetap menatapnya tajam, namun ia hanya diam memperhatikan. Sedetik setelah Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan beridal –Luhan beralasan kalau kakinya terkilir dan tidak mampu untuk berdiri- Kai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja, Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Ia mendudukkan Luhan di tempat tidur yang ada di UKS.

"ini sakit, Sehun." Luhan kembali berakting. Kini ia memijat pergelangan kakinya.

"inikah? Kemarikan kakimu. Biar aku pijat." Sehun meraih kaki Luhan dan memijatnya lembut.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan intens. Kemudian dengan segera Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibirnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Luhan memejamkan matanya.

Mereka tidak sadar, kalau ternyata ada seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde sedang mengambil foto mereka lewat ponselnya.

"Lu-mph!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan ciuman Luhan. Namun Luhan memeluknya terlalu kuat sehingga ia sendiri jadi kewalahan untuk mendorong Luhan menjauh.

Setelah ia mulai sesak nafas, Luhan melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya dan menatap Sehun sayu.

Sehun terengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "apa yang kau lakukan, Luhan?" ucap Sehun dingin.

"aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sekarang. Aku mencintai Kai. mencintai Kkamjongku. Jangan lagi kau lakukan hal tadi. Aku hanya akan memberikannya pada Kai." Sehun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

"aku akan menghancurkan Kkamjongmu kalau kau tidak menerimaku, Sehun." Ancam Luhan. Ia menyeringai menatap Sehun.

"aku tidak takut. Kai adalah orang yang kuat, aku juga akan melindunginya." Balas Sehun tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"benarkah?" Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, ingin merasakan rasa manis bibir Sehun lagi. "kau tahu? Beberapa tahun lalu aku diadopsi oleh seorang mafia. Jadi aku bisa menyuruh bawahan ayahku untuk menghabisi Kai. kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu."

Sehun berdecak. Memang ia pernah mendengar kalau panti yang dulu ia tempati kedatangan seorang mafia dan mengadopsi seorang anak dari sana. Dan itu Luhan. Segera Sehun melangkah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Luhan yang masih dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

Kai sampai di kelasnya. Kemudian ia duduk di bangkunya. Terdengar suara bel tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai. Kai menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi. Tak lama sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar. Ia segera meraihnya. Oh, ada pesan masuk. Kai langsung membukanya dan ia dibuat terkejut.

"hah, Kai." seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun. Ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kai. ia pun menoleh dan melihat Kai sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya? Sehun ingin bertanya, namun seorang pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil guru Han masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Kai!" panggil Sehun pada orang yang sedang berjalan jauh di depannya. Pasalnya, Sehun sudah bilang pada Kai untuk pulang bersama. Tapi Kai meninggalkannya. "Kim Jongin!" Kai tetap berjalan. Apa Kai tidak mendengar? Padahal Sehun sudah berteriak kencang sekali.

"Kkam-" perkataan Sehun terputus saat dirinya melihat Kai sedang ditarik paksa masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam. Oh tidak, apa ini yang dimaksud Luhan? Sehun segera berlari mendekat ke arah mobil itu, tapi mobil itu keburu melaju pergi. Sehun tidak menyerah ia tetap mengejar mobil itu.

.

Sudah berapa jauh ia belari tadi? Kini ia kelelahan. Sangat. Ia berhenti berlari dan menumpukan lengannya pada lututnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambilnya dari sakunya. Ada panggilan masuk. Tidak ada nomor. Ini diprivate. Sehun menjawab teleponnya dan menempelkan ponselnya di telanganya.

"halo."

"_Oh Sehun_," Sehun kenal suara ini. Ya, ini suara Luhan. Ia memberikan nomornya waktu Luhan mengajaknya ke kantin. "_bagaimana? Kau bisa menolong Kkamjongmu itu? Hahaha... dengar. Bawahan ayahku akan membawa Kai ke tempat yang kau tidak ketahui. Jadi, kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya. Di sana-_"

"apa maumu?" Sehun sengaja memotong ucapan Luhan. Ia takut mendengar kelanjutannya.

"_oh? Mauku? Aku hanya mau kau menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya. Hah, aku lelah kalau kau mau tahu. Sejak di panti sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu. Jadi, kau harus menjadi milikku kalau kau ingin Kai selamat. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Kau bisa pegang janjiku._"

Sehun terdiam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ada yang membisikinya kalau ia tidak boleh terima tawaran Luhan dan membiarkan Kai. tapi yang satu lagi membisikkan kalau ia harus menerima tawaran Luhan kalau ingin Kai selamat.

.

.

.

"baiklah."

**TBC**

**ayo review yang banyak biar totor/? makin semangat lanjutinnya :v *jadi cirlider/?**


End file.
